Daimyo Hermitaur Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A large carapaceon with a giant monsters skull on its back. Fond of sand, it is mainly seen in the desert or jungle areas. Living underground it surfaces when hungering for a snacks. Taxonomy An excellent example of a carapaceon, Daimyo Hermitaurs are effectively giant crabs that reside withen the shells of large wyverns, particularly those of the "Blos" family. Daimyo Hermitaurs are in fact regular Hermitaurs that have lived long enough to reach such a large size. Habitat Range Daimyo Hermitaur are very versatile creatures, capable of surviving in any climate except for the artic and volcanic regions. They prefer areas with sands and water, making large beaches and desert oasis' perfect habitats. Daimyo can also be found in light Jungle, so long as they are not too far from a large source of water. Ecological Niche Daimyo Hermitaurs fill a variety of niches. They are filter feeders, ambush hunters, and scavengers. They will sometimes lurk under the sand and wait for a meal to pass by. When this happens the Daimyo will spring its trap, lunging upward and crushing its prey's back with its strong claws. It will feast quickly, then promptly leave the immediate area. Staying would risk the Hermitaur's safety, as the smell of blood may attract predators larger than itself. Daimyo's will also meticulously sift through large quantities of sand, looking for small mollusks or any other creature that may be burrowed beneath. This is a safe way to get a meal, but is a slow process. A Daimyo may spend several hours picking through sand before it has consumed enough food. Daimyo Hermitaurs will occasionally turn to scavenging if food is scarce. It has also been speculated that a Daimyo may filter sea water like a clam, due to the presence of black pearls in the Daimyo.They will often intimidate smaller predators such as Velociprey, using their sheer size and massive claws to show their dominance. Biological Adaptations Daimyo Hermitaurs are walking fortresses. They have huge, thick claws capable of cutting prey in half as well as shielding the giant crab from most any attacks. Daimyo's shell is also very tough, able to deflect the blows of most weapons. The one chink in the creature's armor is its soft hindquarters, where many of the creatures major organs are stored. To fix this problem Daimyo Hermitaurs will wear the skulls of dead wyverns on their backs. Acquiring the right size shell is a chore though, and occasionally Daimyo Hermitaur can be spotted with shells too large, or small for their bodies. Almost all of Daimyo's shells come from members of the 'Blos' family. Daimyo's also possess surpisingly strong legs, able to move the creature with great speed if necessary. This is extremely evident when a Hermitaur decides to ram a foe with its skull shell. The legs assist the creature in digging holes and they are able to launch themselves many feet into the air, causing them to land with a crash on hunters who don't react fast enough. Daimyo Hermitaur have very poor eyesight, but have extremely sensitive feelers that can detect even the heartbeats of small creatures attempting to hide in the sand. These feelers are something of a soft spot, and if ever fully removed, the Daimyo will move in a drunken manner, somewhat unable to find its balance. Thankfully for Hermitaurs, its feelers are extremely tough, and many feet long. Behavior Daimyo Hermitaurs are rather passive creatures, sometimes failing to take notice of hunters standing only feet in front of them. They are very single-minded and will sometimes become completely focused on the task at hand, which is often feeding. Daimyo's will occasional leave their shells to perform duties such as cleaning the massive skull they carry on their backs. Whenever a Hermitaur discovers a new shell that is larger than its old, it will immediately switch between the two, anticapating its future growth and possible discomfort if it doesn't get a larger shell. Daimyo Hermitaurs are not particularly territorial, but will fight one another if local food souces are scarce. Daimyo Hermitaur have long lifespans, and breed rapidly. If local predators do not keep the population in check, or are unable to (as would be the case if several very large Hermitaurs establised dominance in the region) Daimyo Hermitaur populations can quickly explode and outcompete local predators for food sources. Thankfully though, the Hunter's Guild keeps careful tabs on local Hermitaur populations and often large wyverns keep Hermitaur populations in check. Category:Monster Ecology